Harry Potter Get's a FaceBook!
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: What kind of drama goes on when the HP gang get a FaceBook?  Rated K   for some langauge and slight slash. NOT GRAPIC! and the slash is slight *nudge nudge wink wink* Set after Voldies gone moldy. Fred's still alive. Ron, Harry not slash! Just main talker
1. Happy Birthday!

**HEY, GUYS! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER, BUT MY FIC 'BETTER THAN REVENGE' IS ON HAITAS! SOOOOO SORRY, BUT WRITERS BLOCK IS GETTING IN MY WAY! IF ANY OF Y'ALL (YES, I AM SOUTHERN.) WANNA TAKE OVER FOR ME, JUST PM AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE RIGHTS ;) MOSTLY TALKING TO RAINBOWRAININGKITTEN HERE….. *NUDGE NUDGE WINK WINK* I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE A THOUSAND TIMES, BUT HERES THE BEST VERSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JKR, AND DO NOT OWN HP!**

**Harry Potter: **Whoa, what is this thing?

**Hermione Granger: **It's a Muggle chat site!

**Ron Weasley: **Cooleo! That's totally awesome!

**Hermione Granger: **Ron, don't go messing around with the rest of this Muggle stuff online! The internet can be very dangerous.

**Ron Weasley: **What's the 'intermet'?

**Harry Potter: **It's internet. It's what you're on right now.

**Ron Weasley: **OMGGGGGGGGGGGG! THERES A SPIDER IN MY ROOM! HERMOINE, COME KILL IT!

**Harry Potter: **Sissy.

**Hermione Granger: **Kill it yourself, Ron. Be a man.

**Ron Weasley:** But I don't wanna be a man!

**Fred Weasley: **So you're saying you want to be a GIRL?

**Harry Potter: **Busted!

**Ron Weasley: **Fred, what the heck?

**Hermione Granger: **Um. . . Ron? Are you questioning your sexuality?

**Ron Weasley: **Oh, hell no!

**Fred Weasley: **That sounds like what a gay person would say. . .

**Harry Potter: **Can we change the topic here, please?

**Hermione Granger: **Yes, I agree.

**Ginny Weasley: **Hello, guys.

**Harry Potter: **Oh, hello Ginnyyyyyyyy.

**Ginny Weasley: **Oh, hiya Harry.

**Hermione Granger: **Well, isn't this awkward?

**Harry Potter: **Nope, not really.

**Ron Weasley: **. . . I'm confused here. I thought Harry and Ginny were going out?

**Hermione Granger: **They were. Until Ginny decided to dump Harry for Seamus.

**Ron Weasley: **WHAT?

**Ginny Weasley: **Nice going, Hermione .

_**Seamus Finnegan's status changed dating the beautiful, Ginny Weasley.**_

**Ron Weasley: **Seamus! I'm gonna kill you!

**Harry Potter: **Calm down.

**Ron Weasley: **DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! :(

**Hermione Granger: **I'm beginning to think that Ron really is gay.

**Ron Weasley: **Hermione shut it. Harry, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?

**Harry Potter: **LOL, best April fool's day joke ever!

_**Seamus Finnegan's status changed (again) love messing with Weasley's head**_

**Ron Weasley:** Wait. . . still confused.

**Hermione Granger: **It was an April fool's day joke!

**Gred and Forge Weasley: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GRED AND FORGE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

**Molly Weasley: **Happy birthday!

**Ron Weasley:** Mum… what are you doing on FaceBook?

**Molly Weasley: **Its hip!

**Hermione Granger: **Hello, Mrs. Weasley.

**Molly Weasley: **Hello, Hermione! Has Ron asked you out yet?

**Ron Weasley: **No. . . wait, what?

**Harry Potter: **Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This is like watching Glee online!

_**Hermione Granger's status changed I can know see Ron's point of mothers being embarrassing. **_

**Ginny Weasley: **Ron, be a man and ask her out!

**Random Portrait 289: **She's right you know.

**Harry Potter: **Hey, I know you!

**Random Portrait 289: **Yes. Hearing things isn't good, even in the Wizarding world.

**Ginny Weasley:** Okay, then.

_Random Portrait 289 appears to be offline_

**Gred and Forge Weasley: **Ron and Hermione haven't been talking on here . . .?

**Ginny Weasley: **MAJOR ALERT: DO NOT GO INTO THE KITCHEN!

**Molly Weasley: **Why?

**Harry Potter: **Aw, come on Ginny! Why did you say that? You knew I was going to look…

**Molly Weasley: **AWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHERE'S THE CAMERA? PHOTO ALBUM TIME!

**Gred and Forge Weasley: **If you excuse us, we need to go disinfect our eyeballs.

_**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are now in a relationship**_

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M GONNA WRITE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS, AND THEN UPLOAD!**


	2. Legally blonde

**HEY. I HOPE YOU LIKED MY OTHER CHAPTER, CAUSE HERES ONE MORE, COMING AT YA!**

**Harry Potter: **I feel like such a third wheel.

**Ginny Weasley: **Aw, it's okay, babe.

_**Ron Weasley uploaded a new photo called: Hermione Granger in her natural habitat**_

**Harry Potter: **Aw! You guys didn't tell me you were at the library!

**Lavender Brown: **They didn't tell me either!

**Ginny Weasley: **. . . *is going to resist commenting on that*

**Harry Potter:** What are you even doing here?

**Lavender Brown: **Idk.

**Ginny Weasley: **Okay, then…

**Viktor Krum:** Hello, vhere is Hermy-own?

**Harry Potter: **Out snogging her boyfriend.

**Ginny Weasley: **Harry!

**Lavender Brown: **WHAT? WON-WON IS DATING THAT… BUSHY HAIRED FREAK?

**Viktor Krum:** Oh. No vonder she never replied to my mails.

**Harry Potter: **Yeah, sorry buddy.

**Viktor Krum:** It is no probvlem.

**Lavender Brown: **It might be no 'probvlem' for him, but it is for me!

**Ginny Weasley: **Wait. On your status location thingie it says that Lav and Viktor are in the same place. . .

**Harry Potter: **Oh, yeah, it does. Nice eye, Gin.

**Ginny Weasley: **Why, thank you.

**Harry Potter: **Anytime ;)

**Ginny Weasley: **Hey, where are Viktor and Lavender?

_**Viktor Krum and Lavender Brown are now in a relationship**_

**Harry Potter: **Whoa! Didn't see that one coming.

**Ginny Weasley: **I so did.

**Harry Potter: **Wanna bet how long they last?

**Ginny Weasley: **I don't have much money.

**Harry Potter: **It's okay, the money I have will one day become yours also.

**Ginny Weasley: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

**Bill Weasley: **Oh, gosh guys! You're 18!

**Harry Potter: **Voldemort's dead, we're free.

**Ginny Weasley: **Go away, Bill.

**Charlie Weasley:** Don't talk to him like that!

**Harry Potter: **Don't talk to her like that!

**Bill Weasley: **Fine, but I'm warning you, Potter, if you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt Ginny, we're gonna hunt you down.

**Charlie Weasley: **Yeah, what he said.

_**Bill and Charlie Weasley are offline**_

**Lavender Brown: **Hey, guys :D

**Harry Potter: **You and Viktor finally come up for air?

**Viktor Krum: **Vats very insulting, Potter.

**Lavender Brown: **Oh, don't mind him.

**Ginny Weasley: **Wrong thing to say.

**Harry Potter: **You got that right.

**Ginny Weasley: **Harry. You wanna come into my room for a bit?

**Molly Weasley: **NONONONONONONONONONO.

**Harry Potter: **…

**Ginny Weasley: **Mom, lay off.

_**Molly Weasley is offline.**_

_**Lavender Brown and Vikor Krum go from in a relationship to it's complicated**_

**Harry Potter: **Ha! Ginny, you owe me 5 galleons!

**Ginny Weasley: **How about something else?

**Viktor Krum: **That's very gross.

**Lavender Brown: **Oh, shut up Vicky!

**Harry Potter: **ROTFLDM.

**Lavender Brown: **What does that stand for?

**Ginny Weasley: **R our three families loading dock monkeys?

**Viktor Krum: **I have no idea vhat you just said.

**Harry Potter: **What the heck? No.

**Lavender Brown: **What then?

**Harry Potter:** Rolling On The Floor Like Draco Malfoy!

**Ginny Weasley: **I knew I should have listened to Romilda.

**Harry Potter: **Why?

**Lavender Brown: **It's a rumour going around that you and Malfoy are . . . gay.

**Draco Malfoy: **WHAT?

**Ron Weasley: **Well. This is an awkward moment to come back in.

**Hermione Granger: **You can say that again.

**Harry Potter: **I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH MALFOY!

**Draco Malfoy: **You bitch!

**HAHAHA! CLIFFY! AND YES, I TOTALLY TOOK THAT FROM THE LEGALLY BLONDE MOVIE.**


	3. Malfoy's evil April Fool's joke

**HEY GUYS! YOU GUYS DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I'M SO HAPPY. I SHOULD UPDATE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS TODAY. NO PROMISES ON THREE. OH, BTW, ITS STILL APRIL 1****ST****.**

**Ron Weasley: **Wait, what? I'm so confuzzled.

**Draco Malfoy: **Harry! You said there would never be another!

**Harry Potter: **Uh, oh. . .

**Hermione Granger: **So I'm guessing that Harry went out with Malfoy behind Ginny's back, and now. . .

**Draco Malfoy: **Exactly.

_**Ginny Weasley's status changed "so pissed at Harry right now"**_

**Harry Potter: ** Okay, Draco. The jigs up.

**Ron Weasley: **WHAT JIG! I'M STILL SO CONFUSED!

**Draco Malfoy: **The April fool's jig. Cannot belive you guys fell for it!

**Ginny Weasley: **Wait, that was just a joke?

**Harry Potter: **Yep. Thanks for the help, Lav.

**Lavender Brown: **No problem.

**Hermione Granger: **Well, that was a mean April fool's joke.

**Ron Weasley: **IS ANYONE PAYING ATTENTIONT TO ME?

**Draco Malfoy: **LOL, no.

**Hermione Granger: **Ron, Draco and Harry weren't going out. It was an April fool's joke.

**Ron Weasley: **Oh. You had me worried.

**Ginny Weasley: **Yeah, me too!

_**Ginny Weasley's status changed (again) "I hate April fool's jokes."**_

**Hermione Granger: **You can say that again.

**Neville Longbottom: **Hey, guys!

**Ginny Weasley: **Hiya, Nev!

**Harry Potter: **Sup?

**Hermione Granger: **Oh, I got to go. See you guys later!

**Ron Weasley: **Yeah, me too.

**Ginny Weasley: **We're all in the same house…

_**Harry Potter's status changed "I just bought a house! Neville's here, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny :)"**_

**Harry Potter: **Oh, god.

**Luna Lovegood: **Hello! :)

**Ginny Weasley: **Hey, Luna.

**Neville Longbottom: **What is FanFiction?

**Harry Potter: **What do you mean?

**Neville Longbottom: **Google it.

**Ginny Weasley: **Whoa! There are stories about us!

**Luna Lovegood:** Yeah, I wonder who made them. Was it people disrupted by nargles?

**Neville Longbottom: **Cool pairings ;)

**Harry Potter: **Just found a HarryXSnape story. O.o

**Ginny Weasley: **OH, GROSS.

**Neville Longbottom: **I'm not sure the others were corrupted by nargles, but that author sure was.

**Luna Lovegood: **A LunaXNev story…

**Harry Potter: **Was that a hint?

**Ginny Weasley: **I'm sure it was.

**Neville Longbottom: **Haha! I just found one too…

_**Ron Weasley's status changed "I hate fanfiction."**_

**Hermione Granger: **Why? I just found a good HermioneXRon one… ;)

**Harry Potter: **Hey, Ginny! Apparently they've nicknamed us Hinny!

**Ginny Weasley: **I'm sorry, but that sounds like a disease.

**Ron Weasley: **Yeah, one of those sicknesses' that is caused by too much snogging.

**Luna Lovegood: **Oh, I've never gotten one of those.

**Neville Longbottom: **Nether have I…

**Hermione Granger: **I might be getting it.

**Harry Potter: **TMIIIIIIIIII! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

**Ron Weasley: **;)

**Neville Longbottom: **Ginny's caught it like 39535345 times!

**Luna Lovegood: **How would YOU know?

**Harry Potter: **Ginny, is there something you're not telling me?

**Ginny Weasley: **o.O

**Ron Weasley: **What does o.O mean?

_**Harry Potter's status changed "God, how can Hermione love a bloke like that?"**_

**Hermione Granger: **Hey! Meanie.

**Luna Lovegood: **Maybe she has too many wackspurts floating around.

**Ron Weasley: **What?

**Ginny Weasley: **Probably.

**Hermione Granger: **I do not!

**Luna Lovegood: **Or maybe it is Gleekits!

**Ron Weasley: **What the heck is that?

**Harry Potter: **THAT sounds like an illness.

**Neville Longbottom: **Lay off!

**Ginny Weasley: **Whoa.

**Hermione Granger: **Neville, are you okay?

**Luna Lovegood: **. . .

**Ron Weasley: **What did Harry do now?

**Hermione Granger: **Well, I'm going to go…

**Ron Weasley: **See you soon ;)

**Ginny Weasley: **Again, VERY GROSS.

**Harry Potter: **I better not hear anything.

**Luna Lovegood: **I'm leaving.

**Neville Longbottom: **Good night.

**Ginny Weasley: **Night.

**Harry Potter: **Not night for you and me, Gin.

**Hermione Granger: **And you tell US not to be 'gross'.

**Harry Potter: **Shut up, Hermione.


	4. Klaine

**HEY. YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY. I'M NOT THAT LUCKY ON THE OTHER HAND. I'M SICK. BUT THAT MEAN'S I SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE. SORRY IF SOME OF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, ADVIL GET'S ME KINDA LOOPY. AND I WAS JUST READING A LOT OF KLAINE FICS…**

**Hermione Granger: **I LOVE FanFiction!

**Ginny Weasley: **What fandom is Hermione caught on now?

**Ron Weasley: **This weird 'Glee' thing, she keeps saying her favorite pairing is 'Klaine'? Whatever the hell that is.

**Harry Potter: **Klaine?

**Hermione Granger: **KurtXBlaine from Glee!

**Ginny Weasley: **Please tell me that those aren't two guys.

**Ron Weasley: **. . .

**Hermione Granger: **Can't do that.

**Harry Potter: **Oh, gross!

**Ginny Weasley: **Shut up, Harry. Be supportive.

**Hermione Granger: **Ginny, you would like Glee.

**Ron Weasley: **Well, I hate it. She's made me watch it a couple times. I don't get the plot line!

**Harry Potter: **I've seen Glee a couple times. What don't you get?

**Ron Weasley: **Those weird football jocks are SINGING! And why is that blonde so freaking DUMB? Why is that Santana girl such a bitch? And lastly, I do NOT GET WHY THAT KEROSFKY (**AN: IK I SPELLED THAT SO WRONG… TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP.)** KID KISSED KURT!

**Hermione Granger: **This is going to take a while.

**Harry Potter: **He has a point.

**Ginny Weasley: **I'm confused now.

**Harry Potter: **Me too.

**Hermione Granger: **Why don't you just go rewatch the episodes?

**Ron Weasley: **NONONONONONONO. Just tell me why.

**Harry Potter: **Haha, Hermione looks frustrated. :P

**Ginny Weasley: **I wouldn't say that.

**Hermione Granger: **They're singing because they like it. She's dumb because she's dumb. Why are you so thick? She's mean because she's mad. He kissed Kurt because he doesn't know if he's gay or not, and he wanted to find out.

**Harry Potter: **LOL.

**Ron Weasley: **Oh.

**Ginny Weasley: **I'm bored.

**Harry Potter: **Then go read some FanFiction.

**Hermione Granger: **OMGGGGGGGGGGGG! I just stumbled across the best Klaine fic EVER!

**Ron Weasley: **What's THIS one about?

**Harry Potter: **LOL.

**Hermione Granger: **The guys get locked in a closet! It's called Claustrophobia! It's by PhantomVoldyGleek24601!

**Ginny Weasley: **Someone needs to get her away from the laptop.

**Harry Potter: ***glares at Ron.*

**Ron Weasley: **WHAT? Why me?

**Ginny Weasley: **You're her boyfriend.

**Harry Potter: **Yeah.

**Ron Weasley: **So I have to be the one who gets hurt? Or worse, she might send birds at me again. I still have the scars from the first time!

**Ginny Weasley: **Stop being a baby.

**Harry Potter: **Man up!

**Ron Weasley: **I DON'T WANNA!

**Ginny Weasley: **How many times have we had this conversation, Ron, stop acting gay.

**Harry Potter: **What if he's not acting?

**Hermione Granger: **HE BETTER BE ACTING.

**Ginny Weasley: **O.o

**Ron Weasley: **I am, calm down.

**Harry Potter: **Wrong thing to say.

**Ginny Weasley: **You got that right.

_**Ron Weasley's status changed "HELPPPPPPPP!"**_

**Harry Potter: **We better give them some privacy.

**Ginny Weasley: **Good idea.

**Ron Weasley: **DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!

**Neville Longbottom: **How many times have we ASKED you to go be alone with her?

**Ron Weasley: **Shut up.

**Luna Lovegood: **I can recall Neville, Harry, Ginny, and myself telling you guys to 'get a room' at least twice a day.

**Ron Weasley: ***pouty face*

_**Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are now in a relationship.**_

**Harry Potter: **YAY!

**Ginny Weasley: **Congrats.

**Neville Longbottom: **;)

**Luna Lovegood: **I was so sick and tired of wrackspurts floating around in his brain, I kissed him.

**Harry Potter: **Under mistletoe? Wait, that has nargles.

**Ginny Weasley: **Well, it was fun talking to you all, but I gotta go take a shower. See you guys in a few. :)

**Harry Potter: **Yeah, same here.

**Neville Longbottom: **But there's only one shower?

**Harry Potter: **I know.

**Luna Lovegood: **I'm gonna go… this just got awkward.

**Neville Longbottom: **Same here.

_**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood are offline.**_

**Ron Weasley: **I'M ALIVE. Hey, where did everyone go?


End file.
